Opa Anity
Opaque Anity is a supporting character in FORUM: The Manga. Appearance Opaque is five foot seven, with tan skin and shoulder-length black hair. She wears a plain black tube top, occasionally a tank top, with bandages underneath, and tan navy shorts. She usually walks barefoot, but sometimes wears leather Roman sandals. Her left ear is partially burnt off and has a hoop earing attatched with the burned area slightly protruding from her bandages. Opaque has dark green eyes that change colors occasionally, usually when her moods change, and muscular arms and legs. Opaque's hands also have bandages wrapped around them. History Opaque's mother was a rather poor human who had an affair with a horned male Faunus right before her marriage to a wealthy Huntsman. This caused her family to go into an uproar and her parents threatened to disown her if she didnt get rid of the child, who resembled her father but didnt have his Faunus traits. Not having the heart to kill her child, Opaque's mother gave birth to her under her half sisters supervision in an old abandoned truck on the side of a road. She raised Opaque in secret, leaving Opaque in a cabin in the woods, and only returning to give her food and clothes. A woman calling herself Opaque's aunt would also visit to check on her. But one day they just stopped coming altogether, and Opaque decided to fend for herself instead of waiting for them. Eventually Opaque became a messenger, finding happiness in being in the middle of wars such as the Faunus War. But when the wars ended and the towns she traveled to became abnormally boring, Opaque learned of a need for workers aboard an airship and gladly volunteered, hoping her reward would be adventure. Of course, she was disapointed when she found out that she was going to be assigned to being room service and cook's assistant. Even so, Opaque's heart told her something exciting is going to happen, and as long as she gets an adventure out of it, she doesn't care if she dies. Skill Opaque has the uncanny ability to tell if your lying to her. She is also very strong as she consistently wins at arm wrestling. She also has a very good poker face, and has a knack for finding hidden passageways. In battle, Opaque is very useful for targeting far away victims. Unfortunately, without proper use of her aura or her weapons, Opaque is very vulnerable to attacks as her fists along with other parts of her body are still recovering from the 'incident'. It should also be noted that Opaque has incredibly good eyesight. Abilities/Gifts As far as she knows, she is unable to use her semblance. Despite this, her mother once told her her semblance had something to do with her eyesight before she vanished. When she successfully controls her aura (which is rare), an abnormally large black cross that is extremely useful as a defensive shield usually appears. She's yet to find out a way to use it as an offensive weapon, however. Personality Opaque is extremely talkative, but only to those she's comfortable with. However, she sometimes does not think before she speaks, and thus frequently offends other people. She is also very resourceful when it comes to things like cooking, cleaning, and navigating, but is extremely lazy at the same time. Opaque's friends (if she had any at all,) would usually call her "Opa" or "Opaqua". She also has a tendency to blend Spanish and English when she's angry. Opaque doesn't realize it, but she comes off as cold to people she doesn't trust or know, which often drives people away from her. She's usually found with her head in a book or sketching something she finds beautiful. Opaque is very humurous and laughs at almost anything, but she gets very offended when someone calls her weak, even though she herself believes she is. Lastly, Opaque is very sarcastic and sometimes refers to herself in third person when mocking someone (for example: saying, "Si, Opaque is very sorry your so stupido. Non"). Post-Crash Currently unknown. Trivia *Opaque's name means cannot be seen through; not transparent. *Opaque's nationality is the Italian/Native earth equivalent in Vytal. *Opaque's semblance is similar to that of Ren's in the web series, RWBY. *Opaque is a 'mixed blood', of faunas and human breed. *Opaque hates sour food. Max custom.png|Opaque: Medicore Digital design opaque.jpg|Raw sketch of Opaque. opaque tamed.png|A calm, armored opaque opaque w-out jacket.png|Opaque without vest and armed with Sasha(knife) fancy annoyed opaque.png|Opaque annoyed at wearing upper class clothes older-angry opaque.png|Opaque as an older, longer haired, and more mature woman. tame-wild opaque comparison.png|Tame vs wild opaque logo.png|Opaque's original symbol: To be changed soon. Category:Human Category:Thoronath Crew Category:Aura User